


Training a Dragon

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 500 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo talks to his Executives one night in Dressrosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training a Dragon

_Humans are cruel…_

"Do you remember the day you found me?" He filled a wine glass to the brim. Moonlight filtered through the tall glass windows of his palace, casting shadows on everything in the room. His shoes clicked against the floor as he rounded the four chairs in front of his desk. They were all filled for the first time in he didn't even know how long.

"It was such a long time ago, wasn't it? Behehehe!"

There was a grunt of agreement. A cackle. The sound of fingers tapping each other.

"It was, wasn't it?" He laughed a little. The wine glass was half drained by the time he took his seat. "Twenty-some-odd years ago in that piece of shit town… and look at me now! A king. _The_ king."

"You were always destined for excellence, Doffy."

"It's in your blood."

"Blood, huh?" He swirled his wine slowly, the red liquid catching the moon's light. "That's what got me in that position in the first place. You do know what happened…" He let that sentence hang in the air. Was it a question or a statement? It was up to them to decide.

"Terrible," was the only response he got from him, though it wasn't unlike the former Heart.

"Horrendous is a better word," argued a high pitched voice.

"Cruel is the best word," said a bold, laughing voice.

He smirked, looking down at the desk. Papers, important as death, were scattered all over. His signature glasses were folded and sitting off to the side.

"Diamante's right. 'Cruel' is the best word."

_In order to survive…_

“How long did we spend in the North Blue? Cutting down everyone and everything that stood in our way?” he asked. He took a long sip of wine.

“I can’t say…” a high-pitched voice answered.

There was a huge sniff and snort. The sound of shoes shuffling against the glossy floor. A smile as wide as the Diamond's face.

“Years,” was the Club’s answer. “Years for you to hone your powers. Years for us to train and prime you into the person you are now. Years for fear to be struck into the very souls of those you walked past.”

He was quiet as he took in his longtime mentor’s words. "Years for him to be who he was now." There wasn’t a definite number there, not even an approximate range, just "years".

“Years to be the very demon I was told stories about…” he said aloud. All of the Executives kept their lips sealed as tight as their bond to the man before them. They knew that was the truth; it was their goal in taking him as a damaged, lone youth. “Years to be a force to reckon with, years to be a merciless pirate, a Warlord… a king.”

“Years well spent, Doffy.”

And then he raised his glass to his closest Family members with wide, cruel smile on his face. "Years well spent."

_You have to become the cruelest…_


End file.
